The Swan Princess
by piratesahoy
Summary: What happens when you lose everything, your family, your home, your life. Emma Swan, Princess of Misthaven grew up with everything she could ever ask for, until her sixth birthday then everything changed. Now all she is, is an orphan living on the streets. (Lieutenant Duckling)
1. Prologue

_**Hi guys, I have big plans for this story, so hang in there! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm currently looking for a beta. Hope you like, leave a comment if you like it so far :)**_

* * *

Emma Swan. Orphan. Homeless.

Thats who she was and thats all she knew. When you're an orphan the first thing you learn is that that there is nothing called hope. Its a myth. All you have is the clothes on your back. Living on the streets in the enchanted forest is nothing to be happy about. With the evil queen in charge, everyone was struggling to make ends-meat, left alone have enough to give to a homeless orphan.

But this was her life. And there was nothing she could do about it. If nothing had changed today would have been her seventh birthday, she would have had a ball, filled with happiness and that thing called hope. But that was no longer her life, all she had to celebrate once a piece of bread, thrown out of the bakery for being rotten and out of date, but it would do for her, it was even a treat. She sat on the stone road leading into the town square watching the sun rise, and for a moment she felt a little peaceful just staring into the orangey sky. All her problems about finding enough food to live by went away, she could just reminisce the good memories.

It was her sixth birthday, the ballroom had been decorated and all the neighbouring royals were attending. Her dress was a dark shade of blue with sparkles all adorning the bottom of the ball gown, her light blonde hair was flowing down her back, and to finish the beautiful outfit was the her necklace, shaped like a swan. The only thing missing was her crown, which was what her mother was placing on her on her head. Sitting in her chambers, looking in the mirror, her only thought, was that her whole life was going to be okay, no matter what happened Emma would always have a family. At least thats what she thought, but back then she was only a naive princess.

Now she knew better, at seventeen, Emma has been through more than another child should, but somehow she survived to live another day.

Her sixth birthday was the last, in a sense. Not that she knew it, if she had, if any of them had, known it would have been different. But they only knew what was happening after it was too late. The damaged had been done. The King and Queen of Misthaven were murdered, the Princess was orphaned on her birthday. It happened so fast, no one knew what happened. She hadn't been seen for 6 years, but she made an appearance, The Evil Queen was back. And what she wanted more than anything was for the princess to suffer.

After that day nothing was the same, Emma was too young to take the crown, so after some persuasion and some more murder, the Evil Queen felt it was her duty to retake her rightful place on the throne. She made sure that the young princess had nothing to do with the people and slowly isolated her until all she really was, was a prisoner. And nothing else. Years went by, and nothing changed, Emma lived in a room with one window, covered in bars, and kept in with a locked door, her only visitor was a servant to deliver food. She slept on a metal cot with only a blanket and a small nightgown, she'd outgrown months ago. The only thing that kept her going was a glimmer of hope.

As the town started to get busy, Emma had to get to work. She spent her days and nights begging for food and money, anything that will help her to survive another day. She wore the only thing that resembled her past life, her swan necklace, a little memento to remember what her life once was. Getting up in what really was rags and a worn out pair of shoes, she walked around the square till she got to her daily begging spot, next to the vegetable stand.

"Hey swan, ready for another day, heres a little some in for ya," Morris, her only friend, handed her an apple from his stand.

"Thanks, Sir," He was always so kind to her, giving her his scrapes and occasionally even something for free. As she sat down, getting ready for another day surviving, she saw that the town was particularly busy, probably a merchant ship or pirates docked. Not that she cared, if anything she was grateful, it meant more opportunities for begging and pickpocketing. For the last couple of months, finding money and food had been particularly hard, so she had to resort to stealing, it had been her last resort. She hadn't been caught yet, but had had some close calls, too close for her liking, but it was either that or starving to death.

Her earliest memory was when she was four, she was preparing for her first ball, her father was teaching her to dance. With the music playing in the background, they gracefully swept across the ballroom, her mum watching from the throne chairs, clapping and smiling in happiness. It was one of those quiet moments, you never think is special until you've lost everything. Then its was of the most treasured memories you could have. As Emma grew up in her lonely prison, it was one of the few memories that could make her smile even on the worst day.

Even now, she looks back on that memory and it brightens up her life. As her empty cup at her feet filled with money, she felt it was time to go to her favourite place. The dock. It was busy with all sorts of people with all kinds of stories, some full of adventure and some full of danger. But all interesting. What she loved the most about the dock, was the ocean, seeing the water meet the horizon. And watching the ships come from all over, sailing into the horizon. It was truly beautiful. The ocean gave Emma a few moments of bliss, a chance to not have to think about her life, about what has happened to her, and what her future may hold.

As she entered the dock, it was more busy than usual, tall ships towered over the harbour, all different colours and shapes. This was the only place she could feel the slightest bit happy, even on a day like today, sure it might be her birthday. But the most painful part about it was its the anniversary of her parents death, and that pain and hurt would never leave her. She was truly alone.

This was her life now.


	2. Chapter 1 - Her Saviour

**Thanks for the nice reviews, I hope you like where its going, there are a few differences in Killians past which will be explored in this and the next chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Two Years Later..._

Captain Killian Jones, better known as 'Captain Hook', best known for his ruthless manner sailing through the seas, pillaging and plundering from whomever crosses his path. Ever since his brother died and he lost his hand, he has been heartless, not caring for anyone or anything since. When in ports, he spends his time with any paid female that catches his attention. His crew knew he was hurting but they knew there was nothing they could do about it. Nothing except watch and just hope that at some point Captain Hook with find his way back to being Captain Killian Jones.

Nothing was particularly special about this port, just that it was on the edge of the border between the Evil Queens territory and Queen Elsa's. It was a lonely place with forests surrounding it in all directions. The little town the harbour was in was bustling with life. There was a well known pub in the square, not exactly known for its cleanliness more like its drunkiness. But if you were looking for a place to drown you sorrows, that was the place to go, which was exactly where Killian Jones was going to spend his evening.

"Right boys, you have the night off, but ya must be back by morning, or I'll set off without ya" The Captains stern voice bellowed through the ship, making it clear that he had no problem with leaving crew behind.

"Ay ay Captain." The crew replied quite happily, who wouldn't want the night off to do what you please. His crew respected him, most had been with him since he had been a mere Lieutenant, and all trusted him with their lives, but that didn't mean that they didn't have their problems with him, all knew of his past and the revenge he has sought after. They had spent years sailing the sea through all kinds of water, planning on how to avenge his brother death. Killing the King, him and his brother served for. King George. He was known throughout the lands as working alongside the Evil Queen in her masterplan to take down the King and Queen all those years ago.

Entering the pub, the smell of beer filled his senses, this was his only place of peace. Sitting with his crew, he started his first ale and downed it in one. Now the fun began. They started the game go dice, betting on money they stole from a recent plunder from a merchant ship.

* * *

 _They found me._

Thats all Emma could think as she ran for her life. She had been living low for three years without any problem, but now they had spotted her. And she couldn't go back. So she ran, and ran. Unfortunately living on the streets doesn't exactly mean that you have a healthy diet to help with running and energy, and without long they were catching up to her.

It was just like any ordinary night, Emma had done pretty well during the day to get enough money and scrapes to last for a couple of days at least. But as she was preparing for sleep in one of the side streets, laying down on her cardboard bed, thats when she heard the sounds of voices, two of them. She could here them getting closer in the darkness, and at first she just thought it was some men come out of the pub a little drunk, but once their voices got louder, she heard one name that made her heart stop.

Regina.

She hadn't heard that name in years but it still gave her chills. Not many people know the real name of the Evil Queen except her loyal followers and that meant one thing. Trouble. It had been a long time since she's ever had trouble, she managed to get far enough away from the Queens territory but still to be in her parents broken kingdom. And thats how she found this town, it was isolated enough that no one knew who she was and it was very rare that the Queens guards appeared.

"Hmm, the Queens been lookin' for ya!" One of the men shouted, getting closer to Emma whilst she started to panic.

"She said she wanted ya alive, but that doesn't mean we cant have fun with ya." The second man said with a sadistic smile. She was in real trouble, and cornered in an alley way with no way to escape as the men crept closer, drawing their swords.

* * *

After a long night of drinking and betting, he left the pub ready to drink himself to sleep back in his quarters. Walking in the dark, Killian could here screams and shouts coming from an alley, masked in darkness. Ready for a fight, anything to numb the pain even more, he draws his sword and enters the alleyway.

From what he could see through his drunk eyes, there was a girl in rags struggling against two knights, and failing.

"Oi, leave the girl alone, mate" Killian shouted across to the attackers.

"You don't know what ya meddlin' in, leave before I make ya." One of the guards shouted

The victim suddenly elbowed one of her attackers and ran into the Captain in sheer shock and terror.

"You little bitch!" The now injured attacker shouted in anger, as he stepped near her, Killian did something he hadn't done for a long time, protect someone that wasn't himself and he was sure in the morning he would blame it on the rum. He stood in front of Emma, protecting her from any harm and raised his sword.

Then everything seemed to happen so fast, both guards launched at the pirate, and even in his drunk state he was fully prepared to fight back. Their swords clashed, but it was clear Killian was outmanned, and he was still under the effects of the alcohol. Suddenly Emma saw an opportunity to help, there was some discarded piece of wood. Unaware Emma was still there, she had the element of surprise, lifting the heavy piece of wood, she aimed it at the nearest guard, slamming it into his back. As he collapsed in pain, Killian got the upper hand on his other opponent, his hook slashed through his arm, and forced him to drop his sword. It was clear the fight was over, and Killian, with the help of Emma, won. Not too soon after, Emma's legs seemed to give way to exhaustion, but two strong arms kept her up. Looking up, she saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and yet they somehow felt oddly familiar.


	3. Chapter 2 - His Dream

**Killian has a slightly different childhood than on the show, and this will be explored in this chapter. I would just like to state the age difference if anyone was wondering, Emma is 19 and Hook is 22. Hope you like this chapter…**

* * *

 _Thirteen years ago,_

Brennan Jones was a blacksmith, after the death of his wife he struggled to make ends meat for his two young sons turning to illegal dealings with pirates and smugglers, who wanted any kind of weapon to fight against the royal navy. It was widely known throughout the town that his dealings with pirates were less than legal, but no one dared say anything because of two boys: Liam and Killian Jones. Without their father they would have been alone and sent to an orphanage to live a loveless life.

Brennan's youngest boy, Killian, who had just turned eight, was ecstatic about the celebration of the anniversary of the young princess' birth. Every year there was a citywide celebration consisting of dancing and music. The royal family joined in, too, coming to all the towns and villages surrounding the castle and letting their daughter dance with the townsfolk. Once the sun began to fade, the annual tradition of releasing lanterns into the night began, it was to symbolize that light was always possible in darkness, that there was always hope. It was truly breath-taking.

He had grown up knowing how kind and loyal the royal family was, and he wanted so desperately to be a lieutenant for their navy. He knew that would never be possible, not with his poor background.

* * *

As the party began, Killian, dressed to the nines, ran towards the town square to join in with the dancing and music.

Whilst he was dancing with children his own age, he noticed a young girl dancing on her own, smiling in the most gleeful of ways, and the way her long blonde plaited hair swung with her movement was truly mesmerizing. As he got closer, he saw her features more clearly and : she was having the time of her life, her smile reached her ears and her cheeks were tinted pink with the excitement.

She could see him approaching her, and the first thing she noticed were his bright blue eyes glistening with amusement and his dark hair contrasting with the bright light from the sun, he only seemed a couple of years older than her.

Once he got close enough, he held her gaze as her arm reached out to grab his and fly around the pavement in a quick dance. He could now see her necklace, bouncing of her chest as she moved; it glistened in the sun, and was shaped like a swan.

He couldn't help but smile. There was something about that girl… and he couldn't quite work it out.

After a while the music dulled down, and the young girl pulled Killian away from the crowd into a quieter alley, and for the first time since they met, she spoke.

"Hi I'm Emma Swan," her bubbling smile reaching her eyes in happiness, as her hips still swayed in time with the music.

"Killian, nice to meet you," mirroring her smile, unable to hide his fascination with the girl.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of talking, telling each other stories and just watching the party unfold, Killian felt an undeniable pull to tell her his dreams and aspiration, still unaware of her real identity.

"You know what my dream is?"

"What, Killian?" her curiosity spiked, she had to know all she could about this boy.

"I want to be a lieutenant in the royal navy," his shyness coming through as he spoke, he had never told anyone that except his brother.

"I'm sure that could happen, Killian," Emma giggled with joy.

She knew she could easily make his dreams come true, like a fairy godmother. He was the only person that had come to talk to her, she had wanted a party where she could be herself and the people around her acted truthfully, rather than trying to impress her.

After a few moments of silence, a young man dressed in the royal guards uniform came close to them and spoke.

"Your highness, it's time to get back to you parents."

"Bye, Lieutenant."

With that, she winked and left.

He was speechless. He just had the princess in his company and he had no idea. He suddenly felt very embarrassed; he probably acted like a real idiot. He knew as she left his company, he would never forget how his heart leapt out of his chest the first moment he saw her. She was something special, and he just hoped that one day his dream would come true and that he would see her again.

* * *

He knew it was time to go. Brennan Jones' operations were no longer secret and he had to leave. It was the only way to let his children grow up with a father. As soon as he found out, he blackmailed his way into a merchant ship, determined to escape his fate.

Once his son got back from the festivities, he wasted no time in packing their valuables and clothes, ready to leave.

"Son, it's time to go."

"Go where, Papa?"

Confusion riddled little Killian's face.

"Papa, no I don't want to, please no, I want to stay!"

Not after he had just met the most kind and fascinating girl, who had captured his heart, even if he was only eight. And she had the power to make his dream come true, he couldn't just leave.

"Liam, tell your little brother here, that we have no choice."

Brennan was clearly annoyed by his youngest son's naiveté.

As Liam explained the reasons for their sudden departure from the town, Killian realized he had no choice but to tag along. He knew he was too young to survive on his own.

Once they boarded the merchant ship, young Killian took his last look at the town where he grew up and the place where he met Princess Emma, the one person he knew he would never forget.

* * *

The eyes that had haunted him for years stared back at him, though they were clouded with hurt and loneliness, he still recognized them.

Looking her over, she was so much older, her eyes looked tired and her face and hair were covered in dirt, her clothes were nothing more than rags; her frame was so slim it was hard to believe she was still alive, let alone able to fight a man twice her size. It was clear from the fight that had just occurred exhaustion overcame her.

He had heard rumors that the Princess of Misthaven survived through both the Evil Queen conquering her kingdom and the death of her parents but no one had seen her for almost ten years, and many thought she was a prisoner in her own castle or that she was killed as one of the queen's examples that no one could take away her throne.

Every time he heard her name, his heart still fluttered like the first and only time he had seen her.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Scars of Her Past

**I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, my beta had a problem with her Internet. Just a warning, in this chapter there is mentions of past violence, and isn't very kind about the evil queen, so if you were looking for a Regina fic, this is not the one for you sorry. Hope you enjoy, and leave a comment too!**

* * *

"Killian?"

She couldn't believe it was him. Even in her exhaustion, she could recognize those bright blue eyes.

"Emma," he smirked. It had been years yet he still felt the connection.

"Are you injured, love?" His thoughtfulness was something she hadn't felt in years. No one had ever cared enough about her since her parents to ask about her wellbeing.

"I think I can walk," Emma replied, hiding her initial shock and the kindness he was showing.

"Nevertheless, I think I should carry you to my ship for safe measures." Killian was determined to not let Emma go without knowing she was okay and he was offering anything he could to help her. She was the only happy memory he had left, and he wasn't going to waste the time he had with her without getting to know her better/any of the time they had together, he wanted to know her better, something he never got to do in the brief time they met.

* * *

After a couple minutes they arrive at his ship, and Killian was still carrying Emma, even after she complained the whole way about how she was perfectly fine to walk on her own.

"Welcome aboard my humble abode, love," he announced, slowly lowering her down onto the wooden deck of his ship.

Emma was stunned. She had never been on a ship like that.

It was beautifully painted and cared for, with - was most certainly was - hours of maintenance; the big sails whipped with the wind of the night, the dark colour contrasting with the bright moon in the sky, made her realize what kind of ship she was on, a pirate ship.

Emma was a little shocked that the guy who once was a young boy who wanted to be a navy officer was now a pirate. There were a couple of crewmembers on board, but none gave her much attention. Meanwhile, Killian kept a protective arm around her, clearly showing to his crew that she was not to be touched.

"Now let's get you inside before you freeze," Killian's voice interrupted her thoughts on their first meeting and how much they both had changed.

He led her down the ladder into his quarters and she took a look at her surroundings: everything was neatly in place, but she could see a desk covered in sea charts and maps of different realms, some she had never heard of.

"You can sleep in here for tonight, I'm not letting you back on the streets, not after what happened."

"Thank you, but you really don't need to do this," Emma was still trying to argue that she was fine.

"Well love, I seem to have gathered that you are without a home, and even if just for once, you should sleep comfortably."

For the first time in a long time Emma felt something in her heart.

"You're not really acting like a pirate, you know."

"Don't let the charm fool you, I can be ruthless when needed, that's what a captain has to be." As he spoke he leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and as a dashingly handsome smile emerged.

"Now love, get comfortable. I'm just going to fetch you some clothes and food."

When he returned, he was carrying a plate of food in one hand, white blouses and black trousers in the other. They were clearly intended for her, though they looked way to big. He motioned for her to sit at the desk, where he had put the food.

"Here you must be starving, love."

"Thanks."

Already stuffing her face with the food before she was finished speaking. She tried really hard to savor each mouthful, but she hadn't realized how hungry she was. The food he had was like heaven for her; she hadn't had anything like that in so long. Most of what she ate was either bread or fruit; here she had an array of meat and potatoes, with gravy. She couldn't believe how fast she ate it and neither could he. Once she had finished with the food she gulped down a full cup of water that was on the side of the table.

"I brought the smallest clothes I could find, I hope it's enough, you clearly can't keep wearing that, it's falling apart by the minute, love."

"Umm, thanks but you really don't have to do this. I'm fine." Even as she tried to protest, she really did need some clothes that weren't ripping at every seam or dirty beyond belief.

"Emma," it was the first time since the alleyway he had used her name, and it had felt so nice to hear. "It's just for one night, and we can discuss this further in the morning."

"I thought you could wear this tonight, it might be more comfortable to sleep in than your current attire." After he spoke he passed her a shirt that was perfect as a nightdress for her slim built body.

"Thanks."

As she stood up from the wooden chair she had been sat on, she started to undress. Even if Killian turned around to give her privacy she found it hard to reach over her head to take her worn out shirt off, whether it was from exhaustion or an underlying injury, she had no idea. Either way she couldn't get it off without help.

"Uhm, Killian? Could you give me some help?"

"Aye, of course love."

He turned around and went to stand behind her. He brought the bottom of her shirt up and over her shoulders and head with both his arms and he noticed something disturbing: her back was littered in scars.

Part of him broke at the idea of anyone hurting her. She was never meant to be hurt like that, she was a princess, after all. It was a sharp reminder of how much has changed since they last saw each other. He brought a hand down to lightly caress over the scars.

"Uhm. Thank you." Her embarrassment was clear, she had completely forgotten about the scars on her back. It was never an issue since she had been on her own for so long.

"Emma, how did you get them? If you don't mind me asking." His curiosity to find who would hurt an innocent girl won over his manners. He had to know who would have done such a cruel thing.

With her head down as she tried to put the clean shirt over her whilst undoing her trousers, she finally spoke three words, "The Evil Queen."

* * *

After that neither of them spoke much, they only exchanged a brief, "Love, sleep on my bed," and a quiet "Thanks." Both of them felt incredibly awkward, and they just wanted to get some rest.

Sleeping on a proper bed for the first time in years was heavenly, but Emma could not stop thinking about before. It was the first time she had mentioned anything about what had happened to her whilst she was a prisoner for the Evil Queen; it was a part of her past she had tried to forget because it was the darkest one. And if she hadn't escaped, she could only imagine that her fate would have been death.

He didn't mind sleeping on the floor, especially after what had happened that day. She needed to sleep on something comfortable.

He felt guilty, and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he had heard rumors about the princess being held prisoner but he did nothing because he was so hell-bent on his revenge for his brother. Perhaps if he had come to her rescue she might have had a slightly better life.


End file.
